


Beyond the Audition

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Comeplay, Dancer Castiel, Desk Sex, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Fingering, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Naive Castiel, Name-Calling, Older John, Power Imbalance, Rough Sex, Sexual Coercion, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spitroasting, Teen Castiel, Top John Winchester, Virgin Castiel, Voyeurism, dubcon, very dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: “You’re going to have to show us how committed you are to attending this school.” Castiel stared at the head of the admission committee, John Winchester, as the man leaned against the large desk in the room. “There are other more deserving dancers who could easily fill the spot you’d get and we really need to see some kind of commitment if we’re going to give their spot to you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.
> 
> Read the tags FIRST before going on.

“You’re going to have to show us how committed you are to attending this school.” Castiel stared at the head of the admission committee, John Winchester, as the man leaned against the large desk in the room. “There are other more deserving dancers who could easily fill the spot you’d get and we really need to see some kind of commitment if we’re going to give their spot to you.” There were murmurs of agreement from several of the other men in the room. “You need to earn that spot.”

Desperation had Castiel clenching his hands in his lap. It was very important to his parents that he get a spot at the school; his mother had stressed it repeatedly.

“What do you mean?” he finally managed after a few seconds of silence, confused and unsure, as he looked at the adult in front of him.

John Winchester glanced at the other men and picked something up off the desk. “If you want a place in this school you’re going to have to satisfy every man in this room.” The bottle was set back on the desk and he stood to his full height practically towering over Castiel.

“Satisfy?” Castiel tried to figure out what that meant and frowned slightly. He didn’t know what the bottle had to do with it but he was desperate to get one of those rare smiles from his parents that he’d do anything.

“Yes. Satisfy.” John’s eyes roved over him, “Do you want a place in this school?”

Castiel nodded. He wanted it more than anything. There was nothing more he wanted than to be a great dancer as his mother had insisted he be for as long as he could remember. “What do I have to do to get it?”

“Good.” John grinned at him, pleased. “I’m glad you asked.”

Castiel found himself hauled up and large hands were tugging at his clothes, pulling them off and manhandling him. At first he tried to struggle away, confused and a little afraid of what was happening, until he caught John Winchester talking. “This is the _only_ way you’re getting into the school.”

He froze at the words and blinked as his shirt was tossed aside while fingers started removing the rest of his clothes. “I…”

“Every man in this room is going to fuck that no doubt virgin hole of yours and maybe your pretty little mouth. It looks like it was made to be fucked and I’m sure when you grow into it you’ll be a slut just like all of the other dancers who have passed through here.” He smirked at Castiel, “That’s the only way you’ll get accepted into this school. If you stop fighting and let every man in here use that tight hole of yours.” John turned to start moving things from the desk, “You did say you wanted to learn here and not many would take a young dancer who isn’t good with instruction like you seem to be. I can’t say I’d have anything good to say if they asked me why you were rejected.”

Castiel’s heart was pounding as he was stripped the rest of the way and laid out on the now cleared off desk. “Look at him. Got to love young dancer bodies.” One of the men murmured as they touched him and arranged him.

“They’re already so very flexible.”

His legs were lifted and spread completely exposing him. “They always are.” Came John’s response as the man stepped up to him and touched him. Castiel could only shudder and shake, biting his lip, as John used the bottle and pressed a cold, wet finger against his hole.

It burned and ached horribly.

Castiel’s mouth fell open and he tightened down instinctively against the intrusion. “We’ll want to fuck that ass with a toy first. Make sure he can take a real man’s dick. It’s such a small, tight hole and you know it hasn’t taken anything in it before.”

“Relax or this will hurt worse.”

He couldn’t relax and the thick finger pushing inside continued to hurt. Castiel’s breathing was rapid and he couldn’t stop the whimpers at the unfamiliar feeling of something being pushed into his ass as John started to pump it in and out of him.

The sensation was uncomfortable and he couldn’t imagine why anyone would enjoy  _this_.

“He’s a good find.” One of them spoke as suddenly there was more pressure against his ass and a second finger started to push into him. “Big bright eyes, lips made to suck cock and that ass… _fuck_. So young already with a plump, fuckable ass.”

It seemed to take forever and as soon as he was slightly used to the fingers inside him another pushed in. “Give me the red one.” John spoke as the fingers pulled out and Castiel panted on top of the desk. He’d never had anyone touch him there and now his ass ached something awful.

“Look at that little hole.” One murmured as a red dildo pushed against him and started to edge inside. It slowly moved inside and started thrusting in and out.

It burned worse than the fingers.

Castiel’s hole clenched around it and he squirmed, still not liking the sensation of something inside him but the words of the men had him biting his lip instead of saying something. He wanted to go to the school and they had said  _this_  was the only way. It seemed wrong but he wasn’t sure and didn’t say anything. His mother’s words rang in his head _you had better get accepted into his academy, Castiel, if you know what’s good for you. We’ve spent time and money on lessons for years. You do whatever it takes to get that spot, Castiel._

“Look how greedy that virgin ass is for it.” One spoke, “You can tell the ones who will be good at taking dick. He’ll grow up to be just as big a slut as the others. Quick to drop to his knees and service a man if it means getting chosen.”

The toy in his ass was soon removed and fingers played with him, “Almost ready for dick. Add some more lube.” More cold, wet fingers slipped inside him and rubbed against his insides. He shuddered at the sensation and shook when a finger stroked against a spot inside him that had his mouth falling open in an unexpected moan.

Castiel tried not to enjoy the touches but the fingers rubbing against that spot inside him made it impossible to hold back the moans and his inner muscles fluttered around John’s fingers against his will.

“He’s good. If not fucking him will get his ass used to the stretch of a huge dick.”

The sound of a zipper was barely heard and Castiel blinked when John Winchester stepped between his spread legs.  He could only whine and shudder as John pushed into him and bottomed out with a loud, filthy sounding groan.

“We’re in for a treat today.” His voice was rough when he spoke and Castiel didn’t get much time to think before the man started to thrust into him.

Castiel was dragged closer to the edge of the desk and his body gripped as John pounded into him after holding his legs spread out to a point where his muscles ached. There were grunts and curses while the other men commented on how he looked taking his first cock. His body adjusted to John’s size after several minutes and it unwillingly responded to being fucked.

That spot inside him was hit again and again as liquid fire ignited in his veins. Something like pleasure occasionally warmed him but the pain in his ass, unused to having anything up there, remained and mixed with the pleasure. “Fuck him good, John. Show that little slut how to take it. Teach him how he’s going to be spending his years trying to get ahead.”

John kept moving forward until he slammed himself deep, balls pressed against Castiel, and moaned loudly. “You’re a step closer to getting accepted here.” The older man slipped out as Castiel lay there panting while another man took John’s place and once more an older man was pounding into him with loud grunts.

Once the second man had finished in him he was rolled over onto his belly so his ass was raised up. Fingers prodded at his puffy rim, spreading it open and pushing the mess back inside. “Look at that. Look how sloppy that little hole is after two cocks. It’s already starting to gape.”

A thumb hooked on his rim, tugging and causing him to gasp.

“Give him another one. I can’t believe auditions ran so late.” The man who had just pulled out spoke, “We don’t have as much time as usual to play and I wouldn’t mind another fuck in that ass to make sure he really wants to go here.”

“He wants a scholarship; we’ll have more time later.”

Castiel took two more bent over the desk but before the next man took his turn Castiel found himself shifted to one of the plush chairs in the office. “Now someone can put that mouth to use.” Large hands spread his cheeks wide part, “It’s a good time for him to learn how to take it at both ends since that’s what his future is going to look like.”

“We’ve ruined that little hole of his. Look how loose he is right now. Fucked him sloppy.”

Others murmured in agreement as a cock pushed itself into his open mouth and fingers gripped his head.

It took him a bit to relax himself so he stopped choking and gagging on the cock in his mouth but after awhile he figured it out enough that the man before him was moaning, fingers knotted in his hair, as he thrust forward and then rapidly pounded Castiel’s throat causing him to violently choke, struggling to breath and feeling hot tears spilling down his cheeks.

Castiel knew this had to be wrong, nothing that felt like this was right, but if he wanted the spot at the school this was what John Winchester had told him was required and he couldn’t go home without doing everything he could to get the spot.

The cock in his ass slipped free and the one in his mouth pulled out only to shoot warm come all over his face. Castiel jerked in shock and stuttered as the men laughed. “Couldn’t help yourself, could you?” John was grinning at the other man. “Congratulations Castiel Novak. You’ll be receiving your acceptance in the mail in a few days. You’ll of course need to come in and we’ll…discuss your scholarship. Unfortunately _that_ will require far more work and a very lengthy process but I’m sure your ass is up for the challenge and showing off how flexible you are will only further ensure we have made the right choice.”


End file.
